Scrapbooks Full of Memories
by TaylorDann
Summary: Lucy finds Camille absorbed into a scrapbook that she's never seen before. Mostly Jomille but past-tense with present Lucille.


**A/N: No idea where this came from! Hahah. I DO ship Lucille too BTW. I hope you enjoy it anyways… and remember! Reviews are what make the world go round! xoxo**

"Who's that?" A soft voice asks at the same time a slender finger disturbs Camille's view. The finger rests on top of a photo of her and a dashing blonde, goofing off at a carnival. Camille has her arm wrapped around the blonde's waist and they're both sporting face-cracking smiles.

_"Just one more! Just give me one more dart. I know I can do this! I just needed to warm up is all," A pretty blonde dressed in shorts and pastels demands. Her hair is wavy and golden and her honey eyes disguised by a pair of dark sunglasses. She sticks out her hand, impatiently towards the booth owner._

_ Camille feels a chuckle bubble up watching her girlfriend verbally assault the poor kid running the booth. Camille's pretty positive this will be her 20__th__ dart. She disapprovingly shakes her head slowly as she watches Jo pull her arm back slowly, glaring at a purple water-filled balloon near the center of the board. _

_Exhaling a large breath, Jo lets the dart fly. It strikes a light blue balloon slightly below her intended target. But it doesn't matter to her and she lets out a loud whoop of joy. She sashays her way over towards the greasy teenager working the booth and says in triumph, "I told you I could do it. What did I win?"_

_The young boy just sighs and points to a shelf behind him. "Anything from that row."_

"_Hmm…" Jo contemplates her options. She gasps as her eyes land on a bright, hot pink monkey. "I want that one!" she squeals like a little kid, pointing towards it._

"_Whatever," he practically grunts, tossing the toy to her. _

_Jo catches it and smiles at it proudly, marching over to Camille. "Told you I could do it," she repeats to Camille, smugly._

"_I never doubted you. Not even once!" Camille replies, innocently batting her eyelashes at the taller girl and twirling her finger around a dark lock._

"_Liar!" Jo laughs and smacks her playfully on the arm. "I heard you laughing at me back here."_

_Camille mock gasps and slaps her hand to her chest. "Me? I would NEVER do that! You must've been imagining things!"_

"_If you say so…" Jo reluctantly agrees, deciding to play along. "Anyways, I won this for you." She holds out the stuffed monkey towards her and successfully changes the subject._

_Camille shrieks dramatically, ripping the animal out of her hands. "For ME? You shouldn't have!" She replies in a mock southern accent, holding the monkey against her chest._

_Jo can't help but roll her eyes at the over-the-top performance her drama queen was putting on or stop the grin that begins to creep onto her face._

"_You're totally sweet. The perfect gentleman." Camille winks at her before turning serious, "Thank you, Josie." She leans up and places a quick, light kiss on Jo's lips that never fails to leaves her breathless. _

"_Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" She shrieks suddenly, pulling Jo along with her._

"Just somebody that I used to know," Camille removes the hand from her scrapbook and intertwines it in her fingers.

"You look like you more than just 'knew' her." The other girl, with long, dark hair streaked with violently bright red and big, dark eyes, raises an eyebrow at Camille, suggestively.

Camille feels her face flush. "Fine," she admits, "she was my first love."

"I think I'm jealous," Lucy jokes.

Camille sighs, sadly. "Can we just go to bed?"

"S-sure," Lucy stutters, taken back by Camille's sudden mood change.

Camille watches the panic appear in her lover's eyes and her grip tighten on her hand. She wants to reassure her but she doesn't know how. Sure, she misses Jo sometimes. Lots of times but that won't bring her back. She's off becoming a big star now. A big, _straight_ star. Besides Lucy is one of the best things that has happened to her.

She sighs once more and gives Lucy a small smile and brings her unoccupied hand up to trace and caress her face. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I can't promise you that but I won't pester you tonight," Lucy replies, gaining a small chuckle from the shorter girl. "I love you, Camille," she murmurs, leaning into Camille's hand and pressing a small kiss into her palm.

"I love you too, Lucy," Camille whispers back, "I love you, too." _And maybe one day I'll be able to love with my everything like you do me._


End file.
